not quite kiss cam canoodling
by a cold day in december
Summary: Austin finally gets around to doing a live-stream for his fans, but when Ally stops by in the middle of it, Austin gets a little sidetracked. / Auslly fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all, sigh.

**Summary**: Austin finally gets around to doing a live-stream for his fans, but when Ally stops by in the middle of it, Austin gets a little sidetracked.

**A/N: **I don't know what this is, I'm sorry. I just want to get some stuff up for you guys, because I wouldn't want you to forget about me :(

* * *

**not quite kiss cam canoodling**

* * *

:::

"Hey everyone." Austin said cheerily into his webcam. "Can you see me? Someone tell me if you can see me!" While he waited for his faithful fans to reply, he looked about his room and smiled to himself. The covers were messy and he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, but he didn't think his fans would mind very much.

He'd promised a while ago to do a live-stream for them, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh! You can see me!" His smile widened as he read through the comments, barely getting to see any before they were replaced with the next set of hastily typed questions and phrases. "I'm assuming you can hear me since you answered my question, so let's get this show on the road."

Austin ducked out of the camera's line for a second to turn on his bedside light, it was getting dark out and he didn't like the dark all that much.

(But that's a secret. Shh.)

"Okay, so if you're wondering, I'm in my room, in Miami, Florida. Maybe I'll give you a room tour some other time, because I actually have something planned for this webcast."

Austin hoisted his collective fanmail onto the bed next to him and his grin widened immensely.

"I thought it would be cool to look through some of my un-opened fanmail and show it to you guys! Say thanks for all the cool stuff you send me. Hey, you never know, some of your stuff might be on here."

He opened the first parcel and two bracelets fell out, along with a letter. "Oh my gosh, these are so cool." He picked up the bracelets; two silver band with Austin and Ally's names engraved onto each one respectively. "So I can give the one with my name on to Ally, and I can have the one with Ally's name on."

He slipped his bracelet on. "We were going to get these really cool _best friend_ bracelets a little while ago, but we never got round to it. I think these will do as a replacement."

Austin skim read the letter and then put it down. "I will of course read the letters in full detail later, but I don't want to read them all now since I don't think that would be very fun for you guys to watch."

The next package contained two white t-shirts in Austin's size, one with a black musical note on it and the other with a cherry red guitar. "Aw, thank you to Eliza and Catherine who sent these to me! You guys really don't have to spend money on me you know, but I do appreciate this."

He put them down neatly and turned back to face the webcam, giving it a small wave.

Just as Austin was opening the next letter, he heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

He gasped, his face splitting into a soft smile. "Guys, I think Ally's coming, so shh." He motioned with his finger pressed against his lips, the smile never leaving his face.

Ally walked into the room then, nonchalantly, not even aware that Austin had a webcam facing himself and hundreds of thousands of people watching.

"Hey Ally." Austin said and gave her a radiant smile.

She beamed back and came to sit at the opposite end of his bed. "Hey Austin."

"Do you have a new song for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Ally teased. "I've got some of it down, still quite a lot to do yet though."

Austin smiled encouragingly. "You'll get there, you always do."

Ally smiled and Austin moved the laptop off of his lap, giving the seemingly forgotten internet audience a perfect view of both of the teens.

"You look really pretty today Ally, did you know that?" Completely unaware that all of his fans were still watching and Ally had no idea this was being watched at all.

"Really?" Ally blushed a little. "Thanks Austin."

He smiled and remembered the bracelets. "Oh yeah." He picked her one up off of his bedside table. "A fan sent me these. You get to have the one with my name engraved on, and I have one with yours. Isn't that cool?"

"They're so thoughtful." Ally said in regard to his fans as she slipped it onto her thin wrist. "Mine is even a smaller size because I'm so little." She chuckled to herself.

When she looked up, Austin was a lot closer to Austin than she had originally thought. Whether he had moved, she couldn't be sure, but it didn't matter all that much.

Lately, she had been thinking about what it would be like if they were together. After the whole _Jessie-New-York-Incident_ as she was labelling it, she had felt closer to Austin than ever, and wondered if they could ever be something more.

She licked her lips subconsciously and noticed how Austin's eyes darted to follow the movement. She grinned and little to herself as he was still staring at her lips. She leaned forward a little more and he did the same.

"Austin?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." She never thought she'd be the one to make the first move, but there you go.

"I thought you'd never ask." Austin said in reply, but before Ally had any time to contemplate what his answer meant, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him.

He felt her smile curved against his mouth and internally shivered.

After Ally pulled away smiling, the constant flickering of Austin's computer caught her attention. She noticed that words were rapidly being displayed and then replaced as people typed... That was when she saw the little green button next to the built in camera on his laptop.

"Uh, Austin?" She asked tentatively. He was still looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you recording something right now?"

And that was when Austin's mouth dropped open, comically.

"Oh my God." He looked at the screen wide eyed. "Before you came in I was doing a live stream for my fans, and then when I started talking to you I just, completely forgot..."

He looked scared. "I'm really sorry Ally, I totally forgot all about it."

However, instead of the angry onslaught he was expecting, he looked up to find Ally giggling slightly. "It's okay, Austin." She said smiling.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Nah." She said, waving her hand casually. "At least you can't deny it happened now, since all these people saw it." Ally teased and reached up to flatten a piece of his hair that was sticking up.

"Well," Austin said, turning to his laptop. "I think you've been given quite a show." He huffed out a laugh. "But uh, I think it's time to end this here..."

Ally had become a lot better with cameras, especially webcams because there weren't actually people staring at her directly. She was just a little camera shy. Nevertheless, she managed a delicate wave to the audience. "Thanks for watching, I guess?" He laughed at her, but not unkindly and got ready to sign off.

"Well, Auslly is official now you guys, so if you're watching... you can brag that you saw it here first." He grinned boyishly. "Until the next stream, bye, and I love you all." With that he stopped and turned to look at Ally once more."

"You and I might just get on the cover of Cheetah Beat for a second time, Austin." Ally said lightly, cupping his face with her right hand gently.

"As long as I'm with you, I really don't care."

Ally grinned with her tongue between her teeth cutely. "That was really cheesy, you know that right."

He leaned closer to her as he spoke. "Oh shut up; you love it." And with that, Austin kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh guys, I know I went a little AWOL and I'm really sorry for that. Everything has been getting on top of me lately and I've had no inspiration and my interest in A&A has been a little over taken by other things. But no worries, it's back and as good as ever now. The lack of episodes does actually affect things!

It's cheesy and fluffy and horribly sub-par in my opinion, but hey,_** if you don't think so then maybe leave me a review to make me feel better?**_

**P.S: **If you guys have an _specific _prompts you'd like me to do, then leave me a PM. I cannot in any way promise you I will use them, but if you give me an idea, inspiration or I do I will credit you, etc. Thanks in advance I hope :)

-— Sophie.


End file.
